Dream
by Spongy4u14
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Sakura all go to sleep...but that doesn't matter. It's the dream that does.
1. Aye Aye Cap'n!

Dreams  
chapter 1: Aye Aye Cap'n

**A/C: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...At all...nope...  
Also, I know that every other story I made has not been successful at all...but yeah.**After class, Naruto and Sasuke put their bags down near their willow dressers, followed by Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura, who did not particularly live in that dorm, as of Naruto and Sasuke did. It's funny, at first Sasuke absolutely did everything he could to make sure that he'd get his roomy to leave, but nothing seemed to work. He was just too patient. Then again, he did start making Sasuke want to leave as well, trying his best to annoy Sasuke. They started off wrong anyways, and they didn't even know each other's names for two weeks, and it was only because someone else said them, them not telling each other what they were named.

* * *

But now, they were cool with each other...at least for the most part. They sat on the ground in a circle, feeling the soft, white, carpet beneath them. Sometimes, Naruto even fell asleep on the ground because the carpeting was so soft. It was Kiba's idea to meet up in Naruto and Sasuke's dorm. No one had any knowledge of what exactly was going on, but they thought that they would have a lot of fun.

From his bag, Kiba pulled out a little black book that had the word _**Dream **_imprinted on it. He stood up, flipped the book open, bending the cover back, and started to read from it. "To start off, does anyone want to leave?" He looked up to survey the 12 and 13 year olds. No one said anything or moved. Kiba then, stepped back, locked the door, and shut off the lights. Now the room was very dark because it had been night. "_We shall play a game-_" Sasuke groaned. _'How could he even read the book anyways?'_ he thought. "_that calls for everyone to be asleep. Now, what happens is that everyone dreams a certain dream, and in there, certain things can happen to you that you can feel when you wake up, physically, for only about 5 minutes. The emotional things just stay the way they were, as if you had a nightmare. The rules for this game are simple._

_**Everyone is asleep**_

_**The dream keeps going and all of the events in it, until everyone is awake**_

_**You may not wake up anyone else until everyone but one person is awake**_

_**The one that is getting tortured is probably going to be the one who will be the last one to get up.**_"

There was silence in the circle. "How will we dream the same thing?" Sakura blurted out, breaking the silence, making Hinata jump.

Kiba took out a jug of purple liquid out of his bag. "By drinking this baby!" he said holding up the jug and hitting it. "This stuff never runs out no matter how many times you drink it. Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, do you have any cups or anything here?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who shook his head. "We'll go get some at the cafeteria, how many do you want?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to go to the cafeteria at night," Tenten remarked.

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he and Sasuke stood up. Smiling he replied, "So? Doesn't mean we can't sneak in, right?" He looked at Neji then. "Just as long as he doesn't report us or anything, ha ha,"

Neji just closed his eyes. "I'm part of this as well," And with that, the two boys left. Lee started to get excited about this game, and didn't shut up about it either. Naruto and Sasuke barged in with the cups in their hands. Kiba then started to pour the liquid into the cups, passing them out.

After everyone drank, each person left the room, returning to their own beds and fell asleep.

* * *

The next thing that happened was that Naruto found himself laying close to Sasuke. Too close. He scrambled away and noticed that it was wood that he was on. "Sa-Sasuke?" He shook Sasuke awake, the raven-haired boy stirred in discomfort.

"The hell are we?" he muttered running his hands along his sleek hair. He gasped as he noticed that they were floating in the ocean, far from any form of civilization what-so-ever. He also noticed that the water in the ocean was a dark,dark,dark blue. He looked up at the sky just to see the night sky with rivers and rivers of shiny, twinkling stars all along it. He groaned.

"Do you think everyone had the same dream?" Naruto asked sticking his feet in the water, feeling the coolness of it going through him.

"I'd assume so," Sasuke replied.

* * *

As some time passed, they both noticed a large boat in the distance. They shouted and waved as loud and as much as they could, seeing the boat come closer and closer. The two boys were hauled aboard meeting the others as well.

"Sakura! Kiba! Hinata!" Naruto ran across the bow, nearly knocking down some of the crew members. Sakura ran past him and hugged-more like squeezed-Sasuke, who just looked as annoyed as ever. _'If it were Naruto who was hugging me...'_ the raven-haired boy thought. Sasuke got out of Sakura's grasp somehow and stuck his hands in his pockets, noticing that he wasn't in the shorts that he was before, but in a hoody with jeans.

A tall, lean man walked in front of the group. He eyed them carefully, his eyes stopping on Tenten-who was here with Neji and Lee all along-, Hinata, and Sakura. He smirked, but kept surveying. "My name is Captain Timthon. I will treat you **children** with hospitality that a god would get. The girls will get a room to themselves. Three boys will share one room, and two others will share the remaining room. Pick a number," he held out cards. Sasuke and Naruto got an ace-Naruto groaning knowing that he will be stuck with Sasuke again- and Kiba, Neji, and Lee got kings. They got led to their rooms, and as they were going to sleep once more, the night had grown strong, the moon fully out.

Sasuke listened as he heard the blond's soft breathing. He stared at the ceiling, practically burning holes through it. He heard footsteps, and the sound of a door open. Pause. Then it closed and the footsteps continued down the hall. Again it happened.  
Open.  
Pause.  
Close.  
Footsteps. The footsteps neared the door. Sasuke rolled toward the wall glancing around as he heard the door open. He remembered the dagger that the captain was holding. Gold handle with a purple gem at the tip of it. It had been tucked into a sheath that had been brown as well, signs of the thread crossing throughout it. He thought he saw a spot of liquid. Its smell different. He sucked in his breath as he noticed the red liquid was blood. As far as he could tell, it covered the ceiling...and the walls. He listened for the sound of the door shutting, but he heard footsteps instead, approaching him.

His eyes widened as he saw the shadow of the person loom closer. Everything stopped for a second. The smell of blood had gotten closer, he was sure of it.

* * *

Kiba ran from room to room, getting people-Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, and Neji- following him as he neared Sasuke and Naruto's dorm. He remembered the book saying that they could do the dream thing only once a night when he was proof reading it. He got murdered during the dream. Everyone so far had. He remembered shooting up in his bed holding his neck, where he'd gotten stabbed. The pain running through him was horrible. But he soon learned that everyone else had been murdered as well.

He felt the smooth knob in his fingertips as he turned the knob. Naruto and Sasuke were both sound asleep. Sasuke's mouth turned down, his face sweaty, his breathing hoarse. _He knows, and he's going to try to keep Naruto and himself alive._

* * *

Sasuke rolled to a sitting position on his bed, barely dodging a dagger going through him. His eyes widened as he saw the captain. _Did he just...?_ Sasuke jumped off the bed as fast as he could grabbing Naruto's hand and roughly dragged him out of bed, waking him up. He heard footsteps and ducked as a dagger hit the wall. Naruto swallowed and ran, still being dragged. They ran up to the bow, up the far tip of it, with no where else to go. They had gotten cornered.

"Sasuke, are we going to...?" Naruto's voice trailed off.

Sasuke just swallowed.

* * *

"K-Kiba, N-Naruto too...h-he's breathing...no-not well, and s-sweating," Hinata said. This was just an understatement of how Naruto's condition was.

"It's a wonder how they even survived for so long," Tenten replied.

"One of them was probably awake, I'm guessing Sasuke, and he woke up the other and ran," Neji said leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto bolted away from the tip, past the captain, down the bow, down the stairs, and stopped. No one was there, everyone was gone. "Do you think they disappeared because they woke up?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded. How much pain would it be to die? No, they weren't going to die, he wouldn't let it be.

At that moment the captain appeared in the doorway. _What was the point of this game?_ Naruto glanced at Sasuke who stood against the wall next to him, his face trying to be emotionless, but his eyes in total fear. Naruto swallowed and tackled the captain, getting the dagger in his leg. Sasuke was shocked. He knew Naruto was stupid but not this stupid. "RUN! SASUKE! RUN!!" And Sasuke jumped over Naruto and the captain and ran. Naruto yanked the dagger out of his leg and ran, blood going through his leg.

* * *

Hinata looked over Naruto and noticed that his leg was twitching continuously. Could it be that he got injured there? Then why wasn't he back? Oh, he must not be dead. Sasuke's breathing was coming out louder, even hoarser, his breathing was very very loud. "HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!" His continuous breath just getting louder by the second.

* * *

"Sasuke...I'm...sorry...I...think...that...I...won't...make...it...," They were back at the tip of the bow, Naruto dropped to the ground. His eyes wavering. Sasuke held him tight, close to him.

"Naruto, Naruto don't die. Don't leave me!" Sasuke was crying now. Normally he wouldn't have cared because he was in a dream after all, but he didn't like the sight of seeing his best friend die in front of him, slowly and painfully. Also, he was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to die!

"Sasuke...I'll...wake you...up when..." and Naruto died in the hands of Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a sudden throbbing pain in his leg. He jumped out of his bed and winced. His leg really did feel like it got stabbed. "Wake up Sasuke! Wake up Sasuke!" He leaned over the raven haired boy and noticed the tears coming out of his eyes. He shook Sasuke as hard as he could.

* * *

Sasuke started backing away, shaking and crying, seeing Naruto die...and disappear like that. He was alone now. All alone. The dagger was gone as well, and saw the captain pick it up. Naruto must have dropped it. The captain climbed on the tip as well, and Sasuke kept scooting back. He took all of his courage, stood up, and screamed "YOU'RE NOT KILLING ME! NO ONE WILL!" and Sasuke jumped off the end. He was falling through the air, waiting for the splash...

* * *

"Sasuke!" He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the tears from coming from them.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and went to the restroom to wash his face.

"Hey, Kiba, what's the point of the game?

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but Neji replied faster. "Isn't it obvious? To stay alive," Kiba looked away, but nodded.

"So that would mean Sasuke won...but only cause I saved him!" Sasuke just looked down and blushed slightly. Freaking out wasn't the greatest thing to do ever.

"Eh? Sasuke got saved by Naruto? Hm, I always thought that Sasuke would save Naruto...not the other way around,"

Naruto obviously took pleasure in this and nodded his head appreciatively excepting the glory. "Yep, he was freaking out so much, I dunno what came over me, but I just jumped into action and saved him,"

"N-Naruto...just shut up, you moron,"

_**A.N.:So, ha ha, that's the end of that. Yep, pretty long eh? Well, I got p-r-e-t-t-y into it. R &R please!**_


	2. All Aboard!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Kay thanks bye  
**_

_**Dream  
Chapter 2: All Aboard!  
**_

Kiba sighed, staring at the dull blackboard with his hand on his chin. He was about to fall asleep, class was soooo boring. The teacher (they were in biology) was speaking in a monotone voice, making it all the worse for him. He sighed and looked around the class. Few people were actually taking in what the teacher was saying. He glanced out the window, or at least attempted it. The blind was down, and he could see hints of black behind the blinds. The teacher covered the window with black non-luminescent paper! "DAMMIT!" Kiba screamed standing up and hitting his desk.

He looked around awkwardly, wishing he could take back what he just did. "Erm, s-sorry, it's just...um...your teaching is so amazing, I just HAD to give you a 'dammit' for all of your hard work," Kiba gave out a small fake chuckle. _There's no way in hell he's going to fall for that! _He thought.

The teacher just sighed and nodded his head slightly. "Two demerits Inuzuka,"

"Shit," Kiba muttered under his breath while sitting down. He noticed that it was 2 minutes before the end of class. _Finally!_ He thought. The bell sounded as he packed up his books in his leather bag and he bounded out the door, towards Naruto and Sasuke's dorm. He glanced around the room, seeing that Hinata and Naruto were missing. "Uh?"

"They had cleaning duty after class," Lee chimed.

And behind them came Naruto's laughing voice, walking in next to Hinata's slight chuckle. "Eh? We're doing it again?" The group nodded slowly. They drank the liquid and slept on the ground.

The group looked around questioningly. They were at a station, you could tell by the sound and sight of rushing people along the platform, the stairs on either side of them going up. Were they at a monorail station? Or perhaps a subway station, no, then the stairs would be going down. The air around them seemed humid, and it smelled like gasoline. "YUCK! IT STANKS IN HERE!!" Kiba yelled holding his nose.

"ALL ABOARD!!" The train had stopped in front of them. They felt the sweep of the air coming at them. It somehow felt refreshing. They stood there staring at the immense train in astonishment as other people loaded on. The conductor spoke in a loud tone, not very heartwarming, but somehow made you feel all that welcome. "Well, are you kids going to come or are you going to let those tickets go to waste?" He stood patiently on the edge of the platform, ready to hop back into the train. It actually seemed like he wanted to know their answers.

"What tickets...?" Neji had wondered aloud looking down at his hand and seeing a light blue ticket. It had fancy writing on it that said _Chattanooga_. The ticket was smooth, and thin. It seemed like it could break if you just set it in the wind. "Chattanooga...isn't that a city in Tennessee?"

The conductor seemed to take great offense at that. "No! Well, yes! But it also happens to be the most comfy and fast train there is! Now, are you boarding or not?!"

Neji stepped aboard the train and turned back. There were two doors to go through, one was a velvet red, the other a midnight blue. Behind the velvet red door, the sound of many people, kids and all, were talking or screaming, but behind the blue door, nothing. Neji turned back to the group, Lee following Neji up the steps on the train. Neji turned back to the blue door and stepped inside. Inside of the room, there were blue seats along the sides, none of them facing each other, and one, small, coffee table. There were 5 windows on each side, spaced approximately 8 inches apart. There was another door, a black one, that led to the very end of the train, where there was a ladder next to the door in which you can climb to get on top of.

Once everyone was on the train in that room, and sat down, the girls started falling asleep while the guys studied the tickets.

"Where exactly does this train go to?"

"The ticket doesn't say anything,"

"Well one of us should ask the conductor, he went through the red room, so there could possibly be another room on the other side, leading to perhaps the kitchen, or wherever he went to,"

Everyone was silent after those words. It was different being in a train where they were separated from others, but also not knowing where exactly they're going made it worse. Sasuke let out a sigh and said, "I'll go," Everyone stared at him as he trudged to the door, and went out it.

"I'm going to check out outside," Kiba said as he rose from his chair and went over to the door.

"I guess I'm going too," Naruto remarked. He just shrugged his shoulders and left. He rested his chin on the bars, feeling the breeze of the wind on his face. It felt so good to not be stuck in a humid station anymore. Five minutes passed. He glanced back inside. Sasuke wasn't there. 10 minutes. Sasuke still wasn't there. He swallowed and walked back into the room. Maybe he just missed him. Maybe he was there. "Where is he? He should be back by now,"

The boys just shrugged. "Maybe he's seeing how the train works, I dunno,"

"Well I'm going to check,"

"Kay, you go do that then," They apparently were playing poker at that time, so it's obvious that they were too involved in their game to care. Naruto just shrugged once more and headed out the door. Outside, as he headed toward the red door, he tripped and nearly fell off of the train. He let out a sigh of relief that he somehow didn't fall off of it. He propped himself into a sitting position on his arm, glancing back at what tripped him. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply at the sight of Sasuke lying there practically lifeless. He crawled over to the raven haired boy, studying him intently.

_Was he dead? _Naruto thought. _No, if he were dead than he would've just disappeared and would be awake in bed. _Then what had happened? Why was he just laying there lifeless? He leaned onto his chest and listened for breathing. It was there, but barely. He grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. Also there, but faint. So he wasn't dead...just...lifeless. He put Sasuke on his back and tried standing up, but just fell on his face instead. _Shit was he heavy!_ Naruto sucked in his breath and hoisted himself up, almost falling off the train, but catching himself. He headed inside the door and laid Sasuke on two seats. He sat down on the next empty seat and sighed. Neji looked over curiously, and Kiba did as well, returning from his visit outside.

"He's not dead, just lifeless," Naruto said as if it were no big deal.

"I believe he got his soul stolen," Neji said walking over. Naruto nearly fell out of his seat.

"What? How is that possible?"

"If a very spiritual person touches someone just slightly than they can take their soul if they feel the need to. They can also just stick their hands through their heart and steal an important memory of something and that person who's memory was stolen collapses,"

"But, I found him outside...so how is that possible?"

"That person can probably make him walk as if he were a puppet, and then just let him fall outside," Naruto shook his head. This stuff didn't happen in real life, nothing like this could happen...never! But then again, this wasn't exactly real life, this was just fantasy, a dream land, anything could happen...even pigs could fly. In the dream for only one hour and something went wrong, but no one was dead. Maybe this would be a good time. But then again, he **DID** have a soulless person next to him.

"I'll check the red room. That's where he was supposed to go, so I assume that that would be where that person was. And if they did move, they would be in the room across the room or on the top of the train," Neji nodded.

"Good luck," Naruto stopped his hand from the door. 'Good luck'. Scary thinking of what could happen to him. He could get his soul drained away, he could get murdered, he could get stuck in the red room forever, anything could happen, but if he were cautious then maybe, just maybe, nothing bad would happen. That's where the good luck kicks in. If he survives.

He headed inside the red room, everyone was asleep on red,velvet chairs. They looked so comfy, but he just trudged through there, feeling the red velvet of a carpet under his feet. He stopped dead in his tracks. He heard something, a giggle. He was sure of it. He turned to his left, a couple asleep. He turned to his right, a little girl with long black hair and short bangs sat there giggling. She was in a light, light yellow dress that had a small tie around the waist. The dress also only had 'spaghetti straps'. She had light blue eyes that sparkled as she laughed. She was four, maybe five. He smiled at her and leaned down. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She just giggled more and touched his hand, squeezing it. He was taken aback as a blue light blew from the touch. The blue light also seemed like wind, very powerful, too much of the blue was coming out. The blue light surrounded all around him. Everyone else was gone, he and the girl were standing in black, emptiness.

She smiled greedily, but then, his necklace, the one that Tsunade had given him as a present for his birthday, rose up from his shirt and started shining a bright color. The girl's eyes widened and she took back her hand, holding it as if she were in a lot of pain. "You're the one that stole my friend's soul!" He pointed his finger at her. She glared at him, red coming to her eyes instead of the light, shiny blue.

"Where did you get that?!" She screamed. No one even stirred awake.

"Give back my friend's soul!" he yelled. She smirked and pulled out a canteen that had designs on it that seemed ancient. The lid of the canteen had thick string coming from it clumped in a bunch. The canteen was a gold color that gleamed.

"You mean this?" She held it out mockingly. He grimaced as she held it out. He nodded slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry, but...I need this for something very important,"

She turned and ran out the door. Naruto followed her. He slid on the platform as he went outside, just seeing the girl jump off. Air came around her and lifted her through the air onto the top of the train. Naruto looked around for a ladder. To his disappointment, there was none. He ran through the blue room jumping over the table and out the door.

"Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto jumped from the bar on the side onto the ladder, catching the rails. He climbed up and balanced himself. The wind was now against him, ready to make him lose balance at any moment and make him go tumbling down the mountain. Wait, mountain?! They were headed up a mountain for some odd reason. Naruto ran to the end of that car and stopped. There was a divide from the two cars. He'd have to jump over that to get to the other car. If he didn't make it, he'd die. _Joy._ He thought. He stepped back slowly and ran, jumping over the divide. He stopped shocked that he was still in one piece. He felt his body. Nothing was wrong. He smiled and ran, and ran, then jumped. He continued with that pattern until he saw the girl. He grabbed her arm and forced her around. Her eyes widened and she started crying, dropping the canteen. Naruto let go of her and caught the canteen before it went off of the edged. He let out a sigh of relief once more, but then took it back as the girl pushed him off of the train. He closed his eyes as the train kept going. He opened them again and saw the girl standing as the train whirred by in a blur. He closed his eyes again and waited for the blow of death. Nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Kiba had grabbed his hand. He was at the very back of the train. Naruto then fainted for a minute. Two minutes. Possibly three, but he woke up as Kiba and Neji both hoisted him onto the train. Onto safety.

"Thanks guys,"

"No problem,"

Naruto walked over to the lifeless boy, still laying there. He keeled down and opened the canteen. A puff of smoke came out engulfing Sasuke. The smoke went into Sasuke's body as the boy didn't squirm at all. When the smoke had disappeared, Naruto glanced at Sasuke. Nothing. "Sasuke? Sasuke?? Sasuke! SASUKE!!" He shook him as hard as he could. The raven haired boy's eyes opened slowly, and barely even open at that.

"What do you want?" He muttered softly.

"Sa...Sasuke...? Y-You're a-awake?" Naruto choked out, small tears coming out of his eyes.

The boy nodded his head slowly. It seemed like it took a lot of his strength to do just that. "I'm going...to...sleep...," and the raven haired boy rolled over and fell asleep.

Naruto felt anger rise up in him. He almost got _**his**_ soul taken away, he almost _**died**_ for this boy, and all _**HE**_ does is roll to sleep. He was about to scream in his face when Lee went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Naruto sighed and fell asleep.

While all of the boys and girls were asleep the little girl came in the room as quietly as she could. She went over to the sleeping blond who had his head against a black haired boy. The necklace was dangling off of his neck onto the seat, but still on him. Does he ever take that necklace off? She reached for it slowly, but once her fingers brushed against it gently, a power came from the necklace and made her fall back, grimacing at the pain in her hand. She looked around, not sure what to do. She **must** get this boy's soul, but she couldn't get the necklace off, nor could she take the chance of waking anyone else up either. A twinge of sudden shock hit her. She turned around slowly and saw an emitting glow coming from a boy with long, dark hair. _He too must be spiritual..._

Then an idea sprang into her head. She grabbed the blond's hand ever-so-lightly and made his fingers grasp the necklace. She tugged his hand as to get the necklace off, and it did snap off. She yanked the blond so he was standing. He looked at her at first as if it were nothing, but then he widened his eyes as he noticed what was happening. Black surrounded them, and he was not sure what to do. He tried pulling away, but it was too late. She held her grasp on him tightly, and blue light started to come out of him. "Let go!!" he screamed as much as he could until he dropped onto the ground. She looked around for her canteen, picked it up, and put the powerful, blue orb into the canteen. Then, she took his neck, and held onto it for three minutes until his breathing stopped. She stood up and looked down at her work. Yes, she had gotten his soul and had killed him. A job well done. But then, before her eyes, he disappeared.

She did the same to the rest of them, until finally, she got to the dark haired one, the one with the long hair. She gazed upon him, reaching out to him. But 5 inches before she could touch him, there was a shock running through her body. She flew to the ground, surprised by this. He defiantly had spiritual power, and a lot of it at that! The boy's eyes opened quickly. "Kiya,"

"Neji?" She looked at him in horror. She'd only heard rumors of his existence, not that he existed himself. She looked around and noticed a knife conveniently lying on the wall. She grabbed it and threw it at Neji, who got hit with it full force, but he tackled the girl and strangled her to death. He grabbed the canteen and opened it. His life withering away as puffs of smoke surrounded him.

"Erg, my whole body aches! I can't move!" Naruto remarked still laying on the ground. Neji just sighed and picked him up with Kiba, and they both threw him onto his bed very hard. "Oof! Thanks!"

"Ha ha, good night!" Neji smiled and walked out the door in a good mood.


	3. Ghost!

**Dream  
Chapter 3: Ghost?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...kay thanks bye.**

* * *

"And that is all that you need to know about the nervous system today, any questions?" It was a rainy day, gray clouds, per-plunking against the window. Very, very nice day to look out the window and watch the rain. But in this classroom, no such thing happened. In fact, there was a girl with black hair scribbling down notes with her professional handwriting that was so legible even a frog could read it.

And that girl's name was Hinata. A crack of thunder rang through the whole room, making a number of people jump. It started pouring harder than you could imagine. If this went on for five minutes without the gutter system, the whole country would be flooded.

Hinata sighed in despair knowing that she'll be drenched running to her dorm building through all of that rain, then having to run over to Naruto's dorm building, it's just too much.

The bell rang, forcing more people to jump. You'd be surprised that they haven't had heart attacks yet. She stepped out into the hall making her way to her locker, going through crowds and crowds of people, muttering 'excuse me,' that's barely audible for anyone to hear. As she pulled her locker open she noticed that the books that she needed for the next day were already organized and they had a note on top of it. The note was addressed to her in fancy calligraphy. The envelope felt strong and looked expensive. She slid her fingers through the cracks and pulled a lanky piece of paper out.

_**Don't let your guard down.  
**_

She stared at the paper for a while, wondering what it meant. Would something happen that'd be bad? She pulled herself out of her thoughts, stuck the books into her bag, and started to walk down the stairs alone when suddenly the lights went out. She looked forward listening to hear other people's voices. None. She glanced around at the dark hall. Her heart started pounding. She was alone, and the place looked eerie enough.

Suddenly someone jumped in front of her, and she let out a loud scream.

"Huh? Hinata? What are you doing here?" Kiba looked into her face and held her shoulders down. "Great job Naruto! You scared the heck out of her!"

She managed a small smile, glad that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that YOU scared her Kiba! I was only glad that I didn't have to get stuck with the bastard the whole time after school for those gay lessons," Naruto replied running down the stairs but ending up falling, being chained to Sasuke.

"U-um...why...chained?" She glanced down at them on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei said that I can't let this idiot out of my sight what-so-ever because of the trouble that he's gotten in to, and so he chained us together, sometimes, I wish that Neji were the tutor for him," Sasuke replied getting up and brushing himself off. He yanked the chain and forced Naruto up.

"You know, I wish you'd stop doing that, these things hurt enough already," Naruto whined rubbing his wrist. "So Hinata, why are you still here? I thought the girls already left,"

"Um, I just forgot...er...I-I just k-kind of...w-was thinking...and I got l-left behind..." she replied embarrassed.

"Well, you should probably go too, after all, we are the only people here. I should know. I checked," Kiba replied proudly.

"Yeah," The four started walking, chatting idly until they were in a hallway that could split four ways.

Naruto glanced to the right hallway quickly. A sound came from there. "U-Um K-K-K-Kiba, you said that we were the only ones here...right?" His voice came out in small squeaks.

"Yeah...why? You think someone else is here?" Kiba glanced back at the blond, who slowly nodded his head.

"Sh-Should we check it o-out?" Hinata wondered.

"Nah, Naruto can do it," Kiba smiled.

"B-But alone...?" Naruto shivered.

"No, you'll be with Sasuke,"

"True," Sasuke said. "Unless you're afraid of it. They say you should face your fears,"

"WHO SAYS THAT?!-and anyways, should we really split up? I mean...you know what happens to groups that split up right? And I'm pretty sure we aren't dreaming right now too, so there is a chance that we could...you know,"

"Okay, how about we stay in pairs," Kiba proposed.  
"I call Hinata!" Naruto raised one hand, using the other to grab Hinata's hand, who isn't really into the moment.

"Aw, what a shame, too bad you're already paired. I guess that's that, you with Sasuke, me with Hinata, after all, I'm not chained to anyone,"

* * *

Naruto crossed his arms, only to get forcefully pulled toward the hallway that he heard the sound from. "What did I say about doing that?!" Sasuke shrugged. After being separated from Kiba and Hinata, things have gotten quieter. The only sounds that were made was the horrid storm outside, now throwing down hail, and the light footsteps of the two boys. Naruto swallowed and stepped closer to Sasuke, feeling some kind of lighter air in front of them. He swallowed once more and made out a yelp, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm with both his hands and arms trying to make him stop.

"What?" The boy looked angrily at the other, who was burying his face in his arm, shaking wildly. Sasuke was surprised he felt sympathy for this boy for once. And at that moment, he heard one footstep. No sounds. Except for the rain of course. He stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to go over to the end of the hallway anymore. He glanced down at the blond, who was moving his face away from his arm, but kept onto it, his head almost touching it, but his arms wrapped around it. "Do you really feel safer being that close to someone in this kind of predicament?" Naruto nodded. "Fine," He sighed out in relief, not only because he liked the fact that the blond was so close to him, but also the fact that just being with someone made him less afraid. "So, are we going any further?"

"...yeah..." Naruto replied, starting to walk as Sasuke did.

* * *

"So, how about we just leave them and get you back to your dorm. After all, you'll be in trouble if you stay here any longer," Kiba said while walking down another flight of stairs with Hinata.

"B-But..."

"You're scared as it is. So why not get you out now while we have the chance?"

"I-I guess," she looked forward as she rounded a corner, and another, then started walking straight. "U-Um Kiba...haven't we already been here?"

"What are you talking a-you're right," Kiba looked around confused. "What's going on...?" He ran to a window on the side seeing the dorm rooms across the campus. The rain was still coming down, and now the boys were rushing back to their dorms.

"Kiba...maybe if we climbed out..." Hinata proposed walking up to him slowly, holding her hands up to her chest.

"Right! Great idea Hinata!" he turned back to her, smiling as much as he could to get her spirit up. He glanced toward the window, looked around for things to smash it with, looked back at the window, and punched it open. He turned back to Hinata grinning shaking his hand. "Apparently we're on the third floor, so if I could lower myself onto the second floor roof and jump off, you could do the same, or you could jump and let me catch you...but either way, we'll be out of here!" He ran out the window.

"Ah! K-Kiba! Wait! The r-rain!" she ran over to the window and looked out. Kiba landed on his feet but lost his balance and slid off of the roof onto the ground. He slowly got up rubbing his head, looking up, giving her a thumbs up signaling that it was her turn to get out. She tried stepping out, but the windowsill was too tall for her. She pushed herself up and jumped off, shutting her eyes as she went.

"Gotcha!" She opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of Kiba. He actually caught her. She her whole face turned red, she hopped out of his arms, said 'thank you' and ran back to her dorm.

* * *

The boys turned the corner that the sound was heard on but to their relief nothing was there. "See? Nothing, jeez, getting so worked up over such a little thing I-" Sasuke was cut off by a loud banging on the locker doors that were on the corner they turned from.

"Aurgh!!" Naruto dropped to the ground in desperation. He sat up against the lockers, forcing Sasuke to sit against them to. He dug his face into Sasuke's arm once more shaking uncontrollably.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he just kept on looking at the blond who was covered in a shroud of fear. _Shit, that's why he was so afraid! I completely forgot that if not the only thing, it's one of the very few things that he's afraid of, and that fear is very great... _He found himself rubbing Naruto's back with his free hand saying, "Hey, hey, it's okay, nothings going to hurt you when I'm around, I'll keep you safe...it's okay, it's okay, it's okay,"

The blond let go of his arm, but went onto hugging his waist, keeping his face buried. "Sasuke...I don't want to be here anymore...I'm...I'm...scared...this isn't a dream...is it...?"

"Come on, we'll find a way out of here, but only if you stand up and walk. No, this isn't a dream. And we can't get out the way we came, we have to go...the longer way...but if we ran...," He helped the blond up who was still shaking. He grabbed him from the wrist and ran to the end of the hall, turned, ran, turned, ran, turned, ran, all the while with the sound of banging lockers following them. He headed for the stairs and started to run down them, when behind him, Naruto tripped and fell down the flight of steps. He got up, at least attempted to, but only fell again. His left leg was covered up and down in blood. "Oh jeez!"

"I'm fine..." The blond attempted to get up but fell quicker than he did last time. He couldn't even stand half up. "I'm sorry...just a sec..." he tried again, but this time didn't make it a quarter way up.

"You're not 'fine'!" He picked Naruto up and started to run.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Well, obviously you can't even stand!"

"..." Naruto looked down and blushed at how inferior he must seem right now. "Either way, there's no way you could carry me down the last 3 flights of stairs..."

"You wanna see?" Sasuke ran and ran, faster than anyone you've ever met, down those flights of stairs and out into the campus. "You know you're lighter than you think,"

"Tch...u-um...Sasuke...thanks...for not just letting me...you know..." He looked down again and blushed while being carried up to their dorm.

"Whatever. Oh, and about your leg...I think we have a first aid kit in our dorm..."

"Hmph! A little blood never stopped me! Put me down! Put me down!"

"You want your leg to get infected and then die?"

"oh..."

"Yeah. But then again, who would think that an idiot like you would actually think before you want to do something?"

"HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT YOU BASTARD! Etc."

And in the end, Naruto hated this experience. But Sasuke loved every last bit of being held onto by Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of that, sorry for such a late update...hahaha I was kinda busy...so yeah. Um, do you have ANY idea how freaked out I was writing this?! My freaking door creaked and it NEVER does that, when I went downstairs, in my living room, it looked like someone was sitting there, but no one ever sits there, and now I hear footsteps and I'm just so scared! **tear** Yes, I share the same fear as Naruto ...I know right? Just sad. anyways, R&R


End file.
